Rooster
by Ziven
Summary: Simply God and his Rooster... [oneshot, KurenoxAkito. WARNING! Male Akito! YAOI.]


**Rooster **

"Lick it," he commanded.

I did as I was told, swirling my tongue around the blade my Master held before me. I knew he received nothing but sadistic pleasure from watching me, my tongue dangerously close to being cut should he decide to flick the edge. But I cared not. I wanted to make my Master happy.

I felt his eyes on me as I dragged my tongue across the sword's surface, coating the hard steele with my saliva; much in the same fashion I had many times covered my Master. I could feel his hand shake; I could feel his erection, and I knew exactly what would happen next.

As I neared the hilt of the sword, I locked eyes with him, holding his gaze until my tongue ran up the length of the hilt and began to dance around his fingers.

He dropped the sword and moaned simultaneously, and I decided to suckle his fingers individually. In turn, I pulled each into my mouth, pushing them so far past my teeth I though I would choke; but I decided not to, for my Master gets carried away with such ideas.

My Master fell to his knees. I was glad that I was the only one who could offer him this pleasure. My Master owns many slaves, but none of them can match me. I am his tool. I am his rooster. I rise alongside him with the waking sun. I lie with him as the sun sleeps.

My Master moaned loudly, "Kureno…"

I promptly removed his finders from my mouth to reply, "Yes, Master?"

A wicked gleam entered his eyes. "Who do you belong to?"

"You, Master," I answered.

"Whom do you serve?"

"You, Master."

"Who commands you?"

"You, Master."

I could feel his body against mine. I could feel the organ between my Master's legs throb with every question, every command; for I knew that there was only one answer.

I went back to my work, supporting my Master with a hand at his back. I devoured his neck, exercising no restraint over his skin or my teeth as I grazed along. I left bruises in my wake, listening to his moans as I paused in all the right places.

I knew my Master well.

I worked my way down, my teeth gnashing at his nipples, biting my way down, further, to the place where his thighs met. To where his length now pulsed.

I took that, too, into my mouth. My Master feel across me with wanting, writhing in my arms so that I had to still him. I was the only one who could bring my Master to his knees in this way. I was the only one who would dare pleasure him so. And he loved me for it.

"Kureno…" he moaned again, and his manhood slid farther into my throat.

I moved my tongue across his head; my Master stirred to life, almost thrusting into me.

"Master…" I moaned onto his cock, my word vibrating on the already sensitive, sticky flesh. We continued this way, sucking and moaning, writhing and arching, until my Master came, heat splashing into my mouth and sullying my already unworthy clothes. I removed them, and carried my trembling Master to his bed.

There was no warmth between us after that. The tantalizing sound of my name on his lips ceased. So did the moaning, so did the writhing.

On the bed, I, Kureno, lay on one end, and he, Master Akito, on the other. Simply a Master and his tool. Simply God and his Rooster.

And I will always be there; for while I am far from him, I am also the closest. I am there when my Master's sun rises. I am there when my Master's sun sets.

* * *

Hey, you all. I did this shortly after I found out about Kureno's character from Fruits Basket. I hadn't known at the time what kind of character he was, since I had only watched the DVDs by the time that I wrote this. However, even though I know how the series ends, and that Kureno's not really like this, I still enjoy this story when I read it over. I'm a sado-masochist, and I like writing my characters like this...

Also, I like Akito more as a male, I think, than a female. There's much more you can do with him hormonal-wise (and I mean that in all seriousness.)

When I typed this up, I had to watch over my shoulder (I'm doing it as I type this, since I type my stories and comments separately, usually.) because of the first line, and the fact that I don't have the comfort of a computer at home. I hope that you enjoyed this, because I avoided a whole hell of a lot of people to get it up here. As I've said before, my school banned from their computers, so I have to wait a while usually before I get to a computer. It also doesn't help that the library's comps are down, so I'm typing this at my mom's office...hence the looking over my shoulder. See what I do for you?

"I will return, for I am the darkness..."


End file.
